Um Conto Colorido
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Não era um garotinho comum, ele era branco. Branco em sua totalidade, branco em sua existência. O garotinho tinha a beleza pura do branco, e a perfeição deste. Seus gestos eram vazios, seus olhos nunca brilharam. Ele era branco. Irremediavelmente limpo.


_**Um Conto Colorido**_

**_

* * *

_**

Era uma vez um garotinho.

Não era um garotinho comum, ele era branco. Branco em sua totalidade, branco em sua existência. O garotinho tinha a beleza pura do branco, e a perfeição deste. Seus gestos eram vazios, seus olhos nunca brilharam. Ele era branco. Irremediavelmente limpo. E eterno. Eternamente claro. Eternamente nada.

Quando seus pais morreram, o garotinho não entendeu direito o que havia acontecido. Eles – o garotinho nunca se preocupou em decorar seus nomes – o mandaram para um lugar que chamavam de orfanato. O garotinho ficou impressionado com aquele Reino: Ele era cinza, completamente cinza.

Era cinza porque tinha muitas cores misturadas. O garotinho não conhecia nenhuma delas.

O cinza e o branco eram, em sua totalidade, as únicas cores que ele conhecera na vida. Seu mundo era branco, e aquele Reino era cinza. E foi naquele Reino cinza que o garotinho branco conheceu o menino azul.

O menino azul era estranho. Na primeira vez que o viu, o garotinho achou que ele era branco como todos os outros. Que ele também lhe daria branco. Mas não foi assim.

O menino azul era todo tons. O azul nunca era pleno, nunca era eterno, nunca era igual. O azul mudava com freqüência; escurecia, brilhava. Mas era sempre azul. O sorriso do menino era azul claro, e suas lágrimas eram anil. O garotinho branco nunca percebeu isso.

O garotinho só notou o azul quando o menino lhe deu um presente. O presente do menino azul era o mesmo de todos; seu olhar. Mas, em vez do brilho pálido da admiração, o garotinho branco recebeu a sombra azulada do ódio. E o garotinho aprendeu mais uma cor, aprendeu o azul; e quis agradecer por isso.

Mas o garotinho não tinha como agradecer. Ele não tinha como dar um tom para o menino azul, o garotinho não sabia de que cor era o ódio. Ele era o nada. E por isso não pôde retribuir o presente do ódio do menino azul.

Porque o branco não tinha tons. E o garotinho nunca teve emoções.

E o menino nunca percebeu isso, e morreu sem perceber que havia passado a vida dando um presente que não foi retribuído. O presente era azul, e se chamava ódio. Mas o garotinho guardou-o na memória como a primeira emoção que conheceu. E chamou de amizade.

E o menino azul era diferente dele em todos os sentidos. O menino azul não era sozinho. O menino azul vivia acompanhado do amigo alaranjado.

O amigo alaranjado era tão estranho quando o menino. Seu sorriso lembrava Sol ao garotinho. Mas ele não era amarelo, ele não poderia nunca ser amarelo. Amarelo era alegre demais. E o amigo não era alegre. Ele tinha uma simpatia que todos sabiam que era falsa. E isso fazia toda a diferença.

O garotinho só soube que aquela simpatia era alaranjada quando viu o sorriso. O sorriso dele não era como o do menino, o sorriso dele não era feliz. E não era triste. Era divertido, e foi com ele que o garotinho aprendeu a diferença entre diversão e felicidade. Foi com o alaranjado que ele soube que a diversão era a felicidade de um momento. A felicidade dele era momentânea, e nunca passaria disso. Sua morte também foi momentânea, rápida e até mesmo cômica.

E o garotinho sabia que o alaranjado apenas riria disso. Ele apenas ria de tudo. Ele riria na cara da própria Morte se a conhecesse, achando tudo sinceramente engraçado.

A maioria das pessoas acreditava que a vida passava através de momentos. Mas o alaranjado via na vida um único e passageiro segundo. E passou por ele sorrindo.

Azul era ódio. Alaranjado era calma. Juntos o garotinho podia ver amizade.

Azul e alaranjado caminhavam juntos pelo reino cinza. E o branco os seguia. O branco seguia as cores, persegui-as com o olhar, para não estar sozinho no nada. E o azul e o alaranjado discutiam e riam e brincavam, e o branco observava.

E o branco sabia que, para eles, haviam várias cores. Ele soube disso no momento em que ouviu o alaranjado chamar o azul para ver um arco íris, e eles identificaram todas as cores, sorrindo.

E o garotinho branco nunca pôde ver o arco íris com o menino azul e o amigo alaranjado. Porque no arco íris não tinha branco. Não tinha espaço para o garotinho que era nada.

Mas não eram somente o azul e o alaranjado que o garotinho conheceu. O reino cinza não era sozinho, ele tinha um rei.

O garotinho imaginou que esse rei também fosse cinza como todos os outros. Imaginou que ele tivesse um nome de realeza. Imaginou que ele fosse majestoso acima de todos. Imaginou que ele também possuísse a perfeição do branco. Imaginou errado.

O rei não tinha nome, e usava uma letra para existir. Essa letra era negra. Como ele.

Ele era negro, tudo nele era negro. E o negro do rei tinha um brilho que o garotinho não possuía.

O negro do rei não era perfeito. Era estranho.

E paz. No negro havia paz. Havia paz naquele homem estranho que pegava cubos de açúcar com as pontas dos dedos. Havia paz e realidade. Duas coisas absolutamente opostas. O rei era antagônico a ele mesmo. E isso o fazia único.

O garotinho nunca o compreendeu inteiramente, mas nunca se censurou por isso. Não havia como alguém conseguir.

Não havia hesitação no rei, não havia insegurança, não havia dúvidas. Ele era incomum.

Ele também não existia no arco íris, mas não se importava.

Não precisava. Tinha o seu próprio.

Negro. Nem melhor, nem pior. Apenas diferente. Era assim que o garotinho via o rei, ou tentava.

Nunca conseguiu encarar seus olhos por muito tempo, tinha medo de ficar sempre perdido no negrume deles. Se ele tinha a perfeição do branco, o rei tinha os erros do negro. E era certo nestes erros, era especial nestas diferenças.

O rei brilhava em sua própria escuridão. E ninguém nunca entendeu isso.

Mas mesmo o rei não era capaz de evitar os outros. Os outros, para o garotinho, eram apenas uma única massa que lhe encarava com admiração ou indiferença. Para ele, ambas eram brancas. Mas o garotinho não sabia que os outros também tinham suas cores. E entre os outros havia um cavaleiro. Um cavaleiro vermelho.

O cavaleiro foi chamado de Kira, e dizia ser a justiça. E os outros o apoiaram por desespero, por desejo de justiça e por medo de procurarem-na sozinhos. Sua arma era invisível e seu cavalo era chamado de shinigami. Mas ele era forte. Ele tinha força no que afirmava e no que queria. Mas o cavaleiro não queria justiça; o cavaleiro queria ser rei. E esse foi seu erro.

O garotinho nunca teve uma opinião formada sobre o cavaleiro, porque nunca o viu como mais do que _os outros._ O branco ignorava o vermelho, porque o achava errado. Não era como o menino azul; não, o menino azul odiava o cavaleiro vermelho. O amigo alaranjado não acreditava no que o cavaleiro dizia. E o rei o viu como um igual.

Era um cavaleiro forte da armadura mais brilhante já vista. Mas o brilho dela estava manchado de sangue. E isso fez dele vermelho.

Foi uma batalha longa e equilibrada. E nessa batalha, o rei fez seus próprios objetivos e os cumpriu. Mas perdeu a missão que não era apenas dele. A missão de todo o reino cinza foi perdida.

E o cavaleiro perdeu para o rei. Venceu do reino.

E então o garotinho perdeu as cores. O azul e o alaranjado foram para longe. O garotinho não se preocupou muito com isso; ele tomou a missão de provar ao negro o que sempre tentara. Tomou a missão de matar o cavaleiro vermelho, e de achar alguma cor para si mesmo.

Cumpriu a primeira perfeitamente. Falhou vergonhosamente na segunda.

No final, a perfeição do branco provou-lhe sua utilidade. O garotinho ficou vivo. E matou todas as cores que conheceu na vida.

Provou que tanto o negro como o azul estavam errados e que ele estava certo. Provou que o cavaleiro vermelho não era rei. Provou que o alaranjado estava errado e que a vida não era feita de momentos divertidos. Provou ser o melhor, o mais perfeito. Ele era o verdadeiro rei, a verdadeira justiça. Provou que a determinação do negro era inútil, que o sorriso do alaranjado não ajudava, que as convicções do vermelho eram erradas, que o esforço do azul não adiantava. Somente a perfeição do branco salvou o reino cinza. Somente a perfeição dele.

Como nasceu, como viveu, era desta forma que ele morreria. Era desta forma que todos morriam. O menino azul morreu em sua determinação. O amigo alaranjado morreu em sua diversão momentânea. O cavaleiro vermelho morreu em seu desespero de vencer. E o rei negro morreu certo da maneira errada. Morreram como viveram.

E então o garotinho morreu só.

Sem azul, sem alaranjado, sem vermelho, sem negro.

Sozinho. Com o branco.

* * *

N/A: Tá, essa fic pode ser vista como uma prova da minha revolta ao ver que SÓ O NEAR SOBREVIVEU NAQUELA PORRA, mas eu realmente gostei. UASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH. Além do mais, nem tô _tão_ revoltada, porque ver o Raito sendo humilhado daquela maneira alegrou o meu coração AUSHAUSHAUSHAUHS. _/morta por Raito-fans/_

Ok, ok, mentira. Essa fic não foi mais uma tentativa meio sádica minha de descontar no Near o fato de que _todos os personagens que eu gostava morreram_ e aquele maldito continua _até hoje_ brincando com aqueles dados imbecis. UASHAUSHAUSHUAHSAHS. Calma, gente, calma! _/Near-fans atirando pedras/_ Ela simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça e eu adorei narrar desse jeito. Não foi sadismo, prometo, até porque eu nem odeio o Near _tanto _assim_./dá pedala no Near/_

Mas enfim... Eu gostei em especial da parte do L e do Raito. Sei lá. A do Raito surgiu completamente do nada, mas eu amei. E, pelamordeDeus, tomara que tenha dado pra entender quem era quem. AUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUAU. Se alguém se perdeu, aqui:

Azul – Mello

Alaranjado – Matt

Negro – L

Vermelho – Raito

Branco – Near

Pessoalmente, acho que eu deixei claro as cores, mas sei lá, não dá pra subestimar a minha capacidade de fazer os outros entenderem errado o que eu escrevo. AUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH. _/morre/_

Bom, espero que gostem. Agradecimentos para Lore, minha beta!o/


End file.
